Princess Hi's Adventures II
by Month4
Summary: The sequel to my Princess Hi's Adventures.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello KH fans. Sorry about the wait. But I am glad to write anyway. This chapter is going to be a game to warm you up for the contest in the next chapter. The goal is to guess which characters' world belongs to which TV show/game/movie or whatever. Don't be disappointed if you can't get all of them correct. One of the TV shows I'm basing a world on has ever been aired in Canada and Australia. But you can't look them up online. The one who gets the most right gets a big shout-out in chapter three. The one who gets them all right (including the one based off of the TV show that aired in Canada and Australia) not only gets a shout-out along with the one that was closest but gets to have their penname in a one-shot. The one-shot will be about that person spending a day with one of my OCs (sorry I don't own any of the other characters) however you want. Just no sex or anything mean. We'll communicate through PM on details on the story. I think I got the topics needed to be explained, so let's get onto the story.

PRINCESSHI'SADVENTURESIIPRINCESSHI'SADVENTURESII

It is now three days before Princess Hi's eighteenth birthday, and the day after the keyblade faire. It is the day she comes home from her worlds tour of single men. King Sora and Queen Kairi are standing near the gummi ship landing pad when the gummi ship carrying their daughter comes in. Once Princess Hi steps out of the gummi ship she wastes no time in embracing her parents in a hug.

"It's been too long mom and dad," smiles Princess Hi.

"We know, it felt like forever," replies Queen Kairi.

"I am surprised you got done with work in time to greet me dad," says Princess Hi as the three of them walks to the palace.

"I only got the paperwork done," responds King Sora. "I just have meetings left today. You can sit in on them, then we can spend the rest of the day catching up on what has been happening."

"OK," agrees Princess Hi. While they are passing through the town square they see seven familiar women. Stella, Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Aisha and Daphnie from The Magic Universe.

"Hello there Hi," greets Daphnie. "We heard you've been on a trip to many worlds."

"Yes I have," confirms Princess Hi. "I went on the trip to find potential husbands."

"Have you chosen one?" asks Flora.

"I've narrowed down the guest list," answered Princess Hi. "But I already have my eye on someone. But now I want to enjoy being back on my home world."

"Once you've picked one when will the wedding be?" asks Musa.

"In three days," replies Princess Hi.

"That soon," gasps Stella. "That only leaves tomorrow for a bachelorette party."

"How about we have a Girls' Day Out tomorrow," offers Bloom.

"That sounds like fun," agrees Princess Hi.

"OK, just leave the planning to us," says Tecna as she gets a digital notebook out and ready. "We'll call to decide the time to pick you up."

"OK," agrees Princess Hi. Then she and her parents continues on their way to the palace.

An hour after they reached the palace they've eaten lunch and are heading to the throne room. Suddenly Princess Hi's communicator star shard rings. Princess Hi notices it is Tecna as she's answering the call.

"What's up," smiles Princess Hi.

"We have it all planned out," announces Tecna. "Musa is taking care of the music, Bloom and Daphnie are doing the food, Aisha is doing the drinks, Flora is decorating the party room, your mom is doing the guest list, Stella is having the arrangements to have people come to the party to do spa treatments for everybody and I'm making sure everything's organized."

"Sounds great," approves Princess Hi as the royal family enters the throne room through the back entrance. Madam Mim in her Susan disguise in there waiting along with Ansem. Squall is there too with Tifa.

"Excellent," exclaims Tecna. "Everything starts in the ballroom of your palace tomorrow at three."

"Sounds good," says Princess Hi. "See you girls then." After a quick goodbye Princess Hi hangs up the call and sits down on the little throne beside Queen Kairi's big one.

"Susan, bring in the first person I have to meet with," commands King Sora.

A moment later and a well-built man walks in. The man is wearing a suit with a pin of a red and white flag striped flag with a square of blue in the top left quarter.

"Presenting Stan Smith from The Proud America and the Others," announces Susan.

"Your Majesties, I came to ask why you wouldn't accept our second offer for friendship?" says Stan as he bows before them.

"Mr. Stan Smith, in your offer you said that we are going to seal the friendship with a marriage unity between your son and my daughter here," responds King Sora, Princess Hi give a little wave. "We've already arranged a marriage for in case she can't find true love. We did send an invitation to the party with our response. That is the where your son can try to win her heart."

"Try? You mean will," says Stan. "My son will be able to win your daughter's heart." Stan leaves the throne room.

"Is there anyone else waiting Susan?" asks King Sora.

"Just one," replies Susan. "He doesn't have an appointment but he insists on seeing you."

"Send him in," commands King Sora. Susan walks out and a moments later fast foot steps are being heard.

"Presenting Dr. Sheldon Cooper from World of Science and Relationships!" calls Susan as a tall thin man wearing a white lab jacket barges into the throne room.

"Your Majesties, I need to inform you of the outrage committed by Ansem," exclaims Sheldon. "He has thrown my essay out of the contest and given the extra spot in the royal lab to a lower intelligent being. He even wouldn't put me on the waiting list."

"I understand that you're angry," says King Sora in a culming voice. "Give me a copy of your essay and I'll see what the problem was." Sheldon holds up some sheets of paper. Squall takes it and hands it to King Sora. He reads it for a while before he looks up.

"I see where you went wrong," exclaims King Sora. "You are wanting to research an illegal subject. Even if you claim to be superior in every way you still cannot research the subject of the heart and Kingdom Hearts it will not excuse the fact that you can't do it."

"Well then I demand an invitation to this party in two days I keep hearing about," exclaims Sheldon, the right side of his face twitching wildly.

"OF course you can come to the party," smiles King Sora. "The invitation will be at the place you are staying tomorrow. Just give that information to the woman who let you in on your way out." Sheldon leaves and Princess Hi waits until they hear his voice ranting off to Susan far away to speak.

"I can already tell he's not going to last long if he plans on trying to win my heart," says Princess Hi.

"Judging by that display he'll fail at the pick-up lines," says Queen Kairi.

"I think he's going to fail everything we put him through," adds King Sora, before he changes the subject. "Hi, why don't you get the royal training room ready while I write up that invitation."

"I'm going to call the guests for the bachelorette party," says Queen Kairi.

"OK," responds Princess Hi as she leaves through the back way.

The day was spent with a good long sparring session between the three of them. Afterwards the royal family takes a break to prepare for a family outing around the town of The Radiant Garden. They are out there until sunset. After dinner they play board games and card games until it's time to retire for the night.

The next day Princess Hi and Queen Kairi waits in the ballroom at the time when the bachelorette party is going to be. The first to arrive are Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Bloom, Daphnie and Aisha. Then the next group shows up. Miss Martian, Artemis, Wonder Girl, Batgirl and Bumblebee from Universe of Heroes and Villains. The last two to arrive are Haley and Francine Smith from The Proud America and the Others. The rest of the day is crazy, especially from dinner time to when they pass out.

The next day Princess Hi wakes up in her bed. She sees a tray with breakfast with a cup of coffee on it on her bedside table. There is a note on the tray too.

Good morning Hi,

Sorry I had to move you. But we need to get the ballroom ready for the party today. Eat up and get ready to meet a lot of men and friends.

Your father and God Father.

Princess Hi smiles at the note. Then she takes the tray of food and begins eating.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: welcome to the chapter with the contest in it. Last chapter had a warm-up in it. Now here's a shout out to the only one that answered and got it right. The winner is Normal-is-boring-96. That was only a warm-up though so she/he doesn't get a prize. The rules was explained in the AN in the last chapter. Also, in order to win the contest you have to leave your answers in the review. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

PRINCESSHI'SADVENTURESIIPRINCESSHI'SADVENTURESII

It is the day of the ball where Princess Hi will narrow down the candidates of possible husbands to one. King Sora and Queen Kairi are sitting on the thrones at the far end of the room the door is. The winx girls and Daphnie are there and the young justice team are there too as guests. Leopan, Igneous and Jesse are standing talking to everyone. The court of keybladers are gathered around King Sora and Queen Kairi. A bit of the ballroom floor is set up for the various bands that are going to perform. Another part of the ballroom floor is roped off with only a smaller throne then King Sora and Queen Kairi's in it.

"Hey Batgirl, Robin, how about we make it a game to figure out who Hi is going to pick?" suggests Nightwing. "It will be a fun way to exercise our detective work."

"OK," agrees Batgirl.

"I'm game," agrees Robin.

"I'm in too," says Tecna as she pulls out her gadget. "I'll make a list of the candidates as they arrive. I'll cross off the ones we think will not have a chance at success."

"Good plan," comments Bloom.

"Presenting the contestant Dr. Sheldon Cooper," announces Susan as eight extremely fancy dressed people. "With Amy, Leonard and Penny, Howard and Bernadette, Raj and Barry. From World of Science and Relationships."

"Here comes the first one," exclaims Jesse. Tecna puts Sheldon's name on the list.

"Hello feeble-chance contestants," exclaims Sheldon. "When is this unnecessary event going to begin?"

"OK, first of all, you're the first contestant here, we're guests," says Jesse. "Second, the party doesn't begin for a long time."

"Well, how would you know?" scuffs Sheldon.

"Because I'm a member of the court of keybladers," answers Jesse. "Once more contestants arrive King Sora will make an announcement. Hi will make her appearance and make a speech. Then the party will begin."

"Presenting contestant Steve Smith," announces Susan as the three familiar people enters the room with a very young man. "Along with Stan, Haley and Francine from The Proud America and the Others." Barry notices Tecna ad Steve's name to the list.

"What awe you doing?" asks Barry.

"Adding Steve's name to the list for our game," responds Tecna. "We are going to try to deduce who Hi is going to pick to be her husband."

"Well let me going to save you the trouble," exclaims Sheldon. "It's going to be me."

"Awe there betting pools?" asks Barry.

"No," replies Igneous. "Betting is illegal everywhere in this world."

Meanwhile with the Smiths Stan pulls Steve to one side while the females of the family walks on to join the group.

"Now Steve, remember, if you can get the princess to pick you for her husband then your days of being bullied are over, and everyone will have to respect you," Stan whispers to Steve.

"Don't worry Dad," replies Steve. "I'll just turn on the charm and I'll have her swooning in no time." Then Steve walks away to join the crowd. Stan stays behind and takes out his communicator star shard and makes a call.

"Director Bullock, operation get someone controllable on the throne is ready to commence," says Stan.

"Good work Agent Smith," responds the bald man on the other side of the call. "Now, make sure your son will stay in our control."

"Yes Sir," replies Stan before he ended the call. Then he takes his son and goes up to talk to King Sora and Queen Kairi, unknown to him that Nightwing was reading his lips since his talk with Steve. The original members of the team notices Nightwing's expression turn into a frown.

"What is it?" asks Aqualad.

"Steve is being controlled by his own dad," answers Nightwing. "Which spells trouble."

"Don't worry," assures Jesse. "I'll just warn her through heartlink." He closes his eyes in concentration.

"Presenting contestant Chaz Monorainian," announces Susan. "Along with Lee and Tina, Chi (I don't know The Serpent's real first name), Jenny, Holger, Camillio and Brandy and Biffy and Kimmie. From The Former Mann Worst and Finnwich World." A young man with combed back brown hair walks in ahead of his group, ranting questions about his looks to them. A young woman with short black hair immediately breaks away from the group to join the group talking on the ballroom floor, followed by everyone else. A young woman with long blond hair stops Chaz and yells at him about his rant, ending it with something that made him run to the bar crying.

"Thank you," sighs Tina.

"Oh please, do you think anyone wants to listen to that the entire time?" scuffs Kimmie.

"Why is Chaz wanting to try for Hi's hand in marriage?" asks Igneous. "Isn't his image good enough when he's on TV?"

"When isn't he happy with the image he has now?" says Tina with a roll of her eyes.

"Presenting contestant Jenos Hazard from The Chronos and The Sweepers World," announces Susan. A lone man with dark hair walks in and walks up to King Sora and Queen Kairi, bows while saying hello and then joins the party.

Half an hour later some more guests arrived. Dime (Demix's somebody) has set up his electric guitar. King Sora stands up to begin his speech.

"Welcome one and all to this event," greets King Sora. "Thank you for coming today. My daughter, Princess Hi, is turning eighteen tomorrow, legally an adult. In order to keep the royal blood flowing in The Radiant Garden the children of the royal family must get married at that time. This royal ball is so that Princess Hi can choose her husband. If she does not choose one from the contestants gathered here she'll marry the one chosen for her when she was a baby. During the ball Susan will call out that it is time for the contestants to say some words to her. I have given her permission to use her power of reading people's hearts and testing them before choosing one. Her choice will be announced tomorrow where both her and her choice of husband will be married right then and there and be crowned prince and princess of The Radiant Garden. And now, may I present to you all, my daughter, Princess Hi." Princess Hi enters the room in Goddess Mode and flies half a foot off the floor to where King Sora and Queen Kairi are. When she arrives to the front of the room she dismisses Goddess Mode and turns to the crowd.

"I welcome you all to this ball," says Princess Hi. "I hope you all have a good time. Now, for the moment you all have been waiting for, let the ball begin." Dime begins playing and Princess Hi walks off to meet up with her friends. She is intercepted by Steve.

"May I have this dance?" he asks.

"Of course you may," replies Princess Hi as she holds out her hand. They dance until the end of the song. Up next are The Winx Club, and Princess Hi walks off to try again at saying hi to her friends. She made it to Leopan, Igneous and Jesse.

"Great to see my oldest friends are able to make it here," Princess Hi happily chuckles.

"Are you kidding me," smiles Jesse.

"Have we ever miss an important event that includes you?" smiles Leopan.

"Never have, never will," finishes Igneous. That's when Stan steps up to them.

"I saw that you were dancing with my son," exclaims Stan.

"Yes, I was," responds Princess Hi. "Your son is a very good dancer."

"Yes, he is," agrees Stan. "And he'll make a most excellent husband and king."

"Perhaps," shrugs Princess Hi. "But remember, there are other men here wanting my hand in marriage. I might not pick him."

"She is right you know," says a smooth voice behind Princess Hi. It is Jenos who spoke.

"There are lots of people here," continues Jenos. "Not just the ones wanting to marry The Young Highness here." He then turns to Princess Hi and bows.

"Care to dance Young Majesty?" offers Jenos.

"Yes please," responds Princess Hi.

Half way through the day

"Attention please!" calls Susan through the mic. "It is time for our resident princess to test the men wanting her hand in marriage. So everyone gather around the roped off area."

"I will call the names of the men wanting her hand in marriage one by one. They will say a few words before the testing begins," continues Susan once everyone was crowding around the roped off throne, and Princess Hi's sitting in it. "First one is Steve Smith." The boy with brown hair and square glasses walks up to Princess Hi. He kneels down on one knee.

"Princess Hi of The Radiant Garden, when you entered the room you looked like an angel," says Steve taking out a small box. When he opened the box there is a ring with a big diamond in it.

"And if you marry me, then I'll treat you like one," continues Steve. "The only one that's most important to me aside from God." Princess Hi's eyes turn gold for a few seconds before she speaks.

"Are you speaking from your heart, or are you speaking from your father's dark heart?" asks Princess Hi. Steve doesn't say anything but starts walking away.

"Next is Chaz" announces Susan.

"Finally," gasps the man with brown combed back hair as he shoves Steve out of his way.

"Hi I'm Chaz Monorainian," says Chaz to Princess Hi. "Do you like my hair? You're looking at the most handsome man from the world I come from. And maybe the most handsome guy in this room." While Chaz is ranting on like that Princess Hi's eyes turns gold for a few seconds. A few seconds more and Chaz suddenly stops talking and flinches.

"Just a moment, I've somehow lost my train of thought," exclaims Chaz.

"No, you didn't," exclaims Princess Hi. "I asked Namine Key of Memories through heartlink to make you forget what you were going to say."

"Now it is time to give you your test," continues Princess Hi. "From now until I announce my choice you will not say a word about yourself and do good deeds for other people. You are dismissed to begin your test."

"But how do I do that?!" says Chaz in a panicked voice.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," replies Tina as she takes him by the arm and pulls him away.

"Next is Dr. Sheldon Cooper," announces Susan. The tall thin man steps forward to stand in front of Princess Hi.

"I will now tell you the reason why you should pick me," exclaims Sheldon. "I have compared your lesson reports to mine and found out that you are a genius like me. With our intelligence combined we can bring in a better era for all worlds. And with our genes combined we will have the potential to bring in a successor that will continue our work until the end of time." Princess Hi's eyes turns gold for a few seconds.

"It is good for a future king to have intelligence," agrees Princess Hi. "But it takes more then smarts to rule a kingdom. I will give you two tests to see if you measure up."

"Oh that won't be necessary," boasts Sheldon. "I'm far superior then what any tests you give me will reveal."

"We'll see," replies Princess Hi. "First one is very simple, face your greatest fear. Back when my father was ending the Keyblade War II he fought countless enemies, even some which were hundreds taller than him. In this test you will recite a poem in front of this room full of people."

"This whole room of people?" repeats Sheldon nervously.

"Yes," confirms Princess Hi. "The day my parents presented me to The Radiant Garden my father gave a speech to a town square full of people. You are going to get this room of people to speak in front of." Sheldon turns so that he's looking over the crowd of people, and promptly faints on the spot. Terra is the one to easily carry him away. Susan hands her a glass of water.

"This water is from the springs of destiny," says a smooth voice stepping forward, it is Jenos. "A symbol of what it is that brings two people are fated to be together. Would you except destiny?" Princess Hi's eyes turns gold for a second before she speaks.

"Does this destiny have any love in it?" asks Princess Hi. "If not then I won't accept destiny." Princess Hi stands up and gives the signal to continue the party.

Hours later

It is now getting dark and most on the guests have left. The ones remaining are the Young Justice team, the winx club girls and Daphnie. All of the keybladers are there too. Princess Hi is talking to what's left of the guests when Leopan's voice is heard over the mic.

"Princess Hi, there's an unofficial contestant waiting for you near the roped off area," informs Leopan. At the roped off area Princess Hi sees the one she has been waiting for.

"I will hear him out," says Princess Hi with a smile as she sits in the throne.

"I'm doing this because I have to tell you how I feel," begins the man. "I love you."

"You are the one I've been waiting to hear those words from," replies Princess Hi before her eyes turns gold for a second. "But I want to wait before having a child."

"Why do we need to think of that now?" asks the man. "We are still young."

"And I also want to still travel the worlds," continues Princess Hi.

"I do too," responds the man. "We can even do that for our honeymoon."

"Then I choose you to be my husband," says Princess Hi. "I'll make the announcement at tomorrow's celebration."

PRINCESSHI'SADVENTURESIIPRINCESSHI'SADVENTURESII

AN: Just a cliff hanger for you readers to look forward to the next chapter. Good luck in the contest.


End file.
